Conflicted
by thecatdays101
Summary: Basically, island full of boys, then all of a sudden, a girl. It's full of plot twists and drama. Though most of the boys are uneasy about her, she proves herself useful on many occasions. Like saving their butts... A LOT! Overall it has many plot twists and it doesn't revolve around romance between her and jack or her and Ralph. but shit goes down so be alarmed.
1. The Bullseye

Chapter 1:

Bullseye

"The worst thing about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies..." - Ash Sweeney

The girl opened her eyes. She had been dazed from the crash and just woken up. She tried getting up, but her arm seemed to be sprained. Pain shot through her body. She let out a pitiful wince. She gathered up her strength, and stood up straight.

She observed her surroundings. Nothing but trees from what she could see. All of a sudden, what sounded to be a horn, sounded from the distance. In a panic, she fled from the noise. Her heart was pounding as her feet hit the ground. While she was running, her foot got caught in a hole.

She lost her balance and started tumbling down a hill. The horn sounded again. The girl panicked. She looked around frivolously. She spotted a cave and headed towards it.

She stayed in the cave until she was sure the horns had stopped sounding. She began heading out of the cave. She decided that if she was going to live, she needed a fire. Her father, an army ranger, taught her how to start a fire when she was young. She gathered wood from the ground and placed it in a teepee like structure. Now all she needed to do was light the fire. She had a lighter in her purse when she got on the plane. Of course! Her purse!

Where was her purse? She had when she was on the plane… Suddenly, the girl knew where it was. She left the cave to where she had woken up. She continued trudging along until she spotted a pink object lying on the ground. She quickly hurried towards the pink purse. She picked up the pink purse. It was still intact, but damaged. She took out a few items. A pocket knife, a lighter, lipstick, some caramel candies, and soap. She put the bag around her shoulder and headed towards the cave. All of a sudden, a pig like squeal emerged. The girl followed it to two pigs fighting

It could've been about territory, or it could've been about a female pig, but to be honest, she didn't really care. She just wanted food. She crept up on the pigs. She knew she couldn't get both with her resources. She got closer and closer until she was in reaching distance of the pigs. She grabbed her knife, and stabbed the pig in the abdomen. The other began scurrying away. She knew it was a long shot, considering her knife throwing skills were about as advanced as an infant's, but she decided to go for it. Using her good arm, she threw the knife directly at the pig. Bullseye.

The girl was amazed! Two pigs in one day! She couldn't believe her eyes. she walked over to the other pig and retrieved her knife. She carried the two swines back to the cave, where she would roast them and eat them. All of a sudden, she heard a voice.

"We need to map our surroundings" It said. The voice was soft and gentle, yet full of wisdom.

"Okay, and then we go hunting. Right?" Said another voice. The second voice seemed more aggressive and snooty.

In a panic, the girl ran in her cave. She lit the fire and pulled out her knife. She waited to see if the voices would come near her. Sure enough, they did. Louder and louder. As they got closer, she got more frightened. She began breathing heavily.

"Stop!" The second voice called out "Do you hear that?" A silence commenced. Fell over the two. Terrified that they would find her, and kill her, she began walking backwards.

"It sounds like someone's here." Oh dear. Now she had done it.

"We should go check it out." Then all of a sudden, the first boy tripped over the foot hole, just as she did, and started falling down the hill. The girl held her breath.

"Are you okay, man?" Said the second boy.

"Fine" Said the first. He began trying to get up. He stood there to see where he was exactly. He began turning around

"I just fell that's all. There's nothing down here except for-"

The boy had spotted her. He started over to the cave.

"What?" Said the second. "Except for what?"

The first boy stared in amazement at the girl. She was breathing heavily and was holding a knife at the boy. The girl was quite fair with her hair pulled back into a braid. Her dress was white and in tatters. Angrily, the girl said, "Don't move."

Now the boy's expression hindered from amazement, to fear.

"Listen, we're not trying to hurt you." the boy said.

"Who is that? Why are they not by the cave? Ralph answer me dammit!" Yelled the second boy.

"It's… It's a girl." He responded.

"A girl? But how?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. "The both of you. Who are you?"

"I'm Ralph. The other boy is Jack. We were scouting the area." Said the first boy.

The boy was attractive and tall. His hair was curly and his eyes were brown and enchanting. He looked tough, but nice in a way. The second by jumped from the top of the hill. He looked at the girl with surprise.

"Holy shit you weren't lying!" He said without hindering his gaze from the girl.

"Who else knows you're here?" She asked

"Just about everyone back at the lagoon" Answered Ralph

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked

"None of your concern."

"Actually it is my concern!" Jack yelled "You are threatening me with a knife! I at least should take the liberty of knowing your name for God sake!"

The second boy had fiery red hair and a mad looking expression. His eyes were green and aggressive. He was very well built and looked very tough.

"My name is Sarah." She replied

"How did you get two pigs?" asked Ralph.

"I found them, they are mine! Don't get any closer!" Sarah cautioned.

"Look, we don't want your pig, Sarah. We want to know how you got here." Said Jack. His expression changed into more of a pitiful and frightened look, which made him seem a bit more trustable.

"I woke up here." She said. Ralph began to move closer to her.

"You look hurt, are you alright?"

"I'm fine now leave! For your sake!"

" We will be fine Sarah" Said Ralph. He reached across and grabbed her bad arm.

"Ouch!" She screamed as she shook him off. She put rested her arm on her opposite shoulder.

"Your hurt!" Ralph exclaimed."We have supplies back at our camp we could help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Sarah barked. "Please…. Leave me be."

"We're not leaving you here!" Said Ralph.

"Just come with us back to our camp. We will fix your arm."

"Alright fine!" She exclaimed. She snatched her purse and put the knife inside. "Where is your camp?"

"Ralph, take Sarah back to our camp, I'll keep scouting." Said Jack.

"What about the pigs? Said Ralph

"I'll take them on my way back. Now go."

"Alright" He said. He looked almost happy to take her. "Come on. The camp is this way." They began towards the camp.

"How many boys are in your camp?" She asked

"I don't know." He responded. "A lot."

Finally, the camp was in sight. They emerged from the bushes. Silence fell over the island. Ralph felt that it was the perfect time to make an announcement.

"We have found some food. Pigs; Two of them. While scouting we also found another survivor." He said.

"My name is Sarah, I'm fifteen." Said Sarah.

Whispers and murmurs began to commence.

"A girl?" Said one boy.

"No way!" Said another.

"Come on Sarah, we need to fix your arm." Said Ralph.

"Don't worry about my arm Ralph." Said Sarah. "I'll take care of it."

"It's bleeding!" He argued.

"Here." She grabbed her knife out of her purse and cut off a bit of her dress. She wrapped the cloth around her wound. "Now it's not bleeding." Ralph hesitated, but reluctantly let it go.

After about an hour, Jack came back with the two pigs slumped across.

"Dinner time boys!" Said Jack. All the boys swarmed around Jack. He put the pigs down and headed for Sarah.

"Is your arm ok?" He asked.

"Yeah it's fine."

"Good." He said with a very serious expression. He started walking right past her. As he was walking, he shouted something from the distance.

"Alright people, we need fire. Start gathering woods." All of a sudden, everyone rant towards the forest and came back with tons of sticks. After all the sticks were piled up, everyone stared at the pile. They looked at it like it was going to light itself and they were very frustrated when it didn't.

"It needs to be lit fools. Does anyone have a lighter?" Asked Jack.

"I had one, but I think it got lost on the plane." Said Ralph.

"I don't have one." Said one boy.

"Neither do I!" Said another. Everyone began arguing about how they left theirs at home, or how they lost it in the crash. In all the ruckus, no one heard Sarah when she stated that she did, infact, have one. In spite of the previous attempt, Sarah said it louder.

"I said, I have a lighter!" Sarah Screamed as loud as she could. Everyone was silent and all eyes were on her.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her lighter. Still with all eyes on her, she knelt by the fire, and proceeded to light the fire. At first, everyone was still silenced. Amazement took control of the crowd. Then after a short while, everyone began cheering. This time it was Sarah who was in wonderment. She looked over at Jack, who was smiling slyly. Sarah smiled a half-grin at jack and walked away.


	2. Peace of Mind

Authors note: This was originally chapter three, but the time line conflicted so now it's chapter two. Chapter three is on it's way! Follow and review if you want me to add more to this story! (I already have parts of the story so it would be awkward if I didn't add more)

Chapter 2:

Peace of Mind

That night, Sarah fell asleep in her hut. She had a dream that her father had returned from war and had come home. When he walked through the door, he had picked Sarah up, and spun her around. She hugged him. It was a good dream, but exactly that, a dream...

Sarah was rudely awakened by the sound of a loud foghorn of some sort. Thinking it was a boat coming to rescue them, she jumped quickly out of her shelter and raced to the beach. It was foggy outside and she couldn't see much. After a couple seconds, she found out that the horn that was blown, was merely a conch shell. It was Ralph blowing it. "So that was what that noise was when I first woke up" She thought. Ralph spotted her and quickly came over to her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"I haven't seen much of you lately." That was true for most of the people on the island.

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"I guess it's just taken longer than I thought to get acquainted with the boys on the island." She responded. Ralph didn't seem to take that lightly.

"Well it won't take much longer." He said. Soon after he said that, boys started gathering around him. She figured the conch shell was a way to gather everyone's attention. The boys started arranging themselves into small clusters of kids. It was only after everyone was completely arranged and staring right at ralph silently, did she figure out that she needed to fit into this arrangement somehow. But wherever she went, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Ralph whispered in her ear, "You go sit down by the teenagers." She went to go sit down by them. She made an unconscious decision to sit down next to Jack, who looked at her strangely.

"Alright boys. We have some news. First off, we have a new member of the group. Her name is Sarah." Sarah had all attention on her, which made her nervous.

"Hi." She said nervously. Silence fell over the crowd. The silence was shortly broken by a voice from the younger group of boys.

"How come she's a girl?" It said. This comment was followed by many "yeah"s, "seriously"s, and other remarks of affirmation. This went on for a while, and then was seized by a loud voice.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET RALPH SPEAK!" It said. It came from Jack, the boy she was sitting next to. It made her somewhat nervous and somewhat excited. Ralph continued.

"As I was saying, Sarah doesn't know much so it would be helpful if each of you would stand up and say your name and age." Suddenly everyone began screaming their names at her. To stop the noise, Ralph blew the conch shell again.

"There needs to be an order!" He said loudly. "Oldest to youngest!" Jack stood up.  
"I guess I'm the oldest." He said. He took a deep breath.

"Jack Merridew, 15." After him, another boy stood up.

"Roger, 15." Then another.

"Maurice, 15."

"Robert, 14."

"Piggy, 14."

"Simon, 13."

"Sam." and then another boy stood up right away.

"And eric."

"Samneric, 13" After them, it was littluns the rest of the way, so she didn't really pay attention, until it got back to Ralph.

"And I'm Ralph, 15." Said he. "What about you, Sarah?"

"I'm 15." She answered. Ralph continued with the speech.

"We have had luck with finding food, hopefully this will continue. Meeting adjourned." The way he said it made him seem like an adult. Sarah went up to Ralph.

"Do you want me to go get firewood, or go hunting? I can be a hunter!" She said. Ralph shook his head.

"No..." He answered. "We can take care of the important stuff. You just rest your arm." He was right, her arm hurt her badly and it needed to rest, but she wanted to be helpful. She did as Ralph said and lie down in her hut. After a while she got bored and left. She began walking towards the ocean and sat down by the bay. She held her knees around her arms. Thinking…

"I could build a raft and sail out of here." She thought. But she knew that if she did build a raft, she would have to bring the others. She couldn't just leave them there. She sighed. "I guess I'll have to stay here until I get rescued.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Sarah?" It was Ralph She turned towards him.

"What?" She asked. He sat down next to her.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be resting." Said he.

"And you're supposed to be making shelters, remember?"

"Ok I'll give you that." He started chuckling.

"You know Sarah, you are different from other girls..."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?" She asked defensively.

"Neither." He responded. "Just an observation." Sarah smiled a little. She knew he meant it as a compliment but he wouldn't say.

"So what are you doing here alone?" He asked.

"Just thinking… It helps me keep my peace of mind." She responded. All of a sudden, Sarah wasn't feeling to good. Her stomach started hurting real bad, and her head began pounding. She felt lightheaded.

"Ralph." She said.

"Yes Sarah."  
"I don't… I don't… F- feel to good." She managed to say.

"Sarah you're turning red!" He shouted. Her eyes began to close shut. Her body became limp. She began falling asleep. He held out his hands for her to fall in. She had passed out in his arms.

"Sarah!" Said a boy. Sarah was slowly beginning to wake up.  
"Sarah wake up!" He cried again. The boy was Ralph. She began peeling her eyes open slowly. She could see Ralph, Simon, Piggy, and a couple of the littluns hovering over her. She was dazed and confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You passed out." Sarah didn't remember passing out, she only remembered being sick.

"When?"

"About six hours ago." This was a relief. She had only been incapacitated for six hours. sometimes it lasts longer and she would be in a comatose state for days on end.  
"Why did you fall asleep, Sarah?" Asked a littlun.

"I don't know." She stated truthfully. She really didn't know why she had passed out.

"Hey, go play you littluns." Commanded Ralph. "Piggy, Simon, can you go fetch a coconut?" They did as he wished and left her shelter.

"Thank you, for taking care of me while I was unconscious." She said. "That goes for Simon and Piggy as well." She didn't want them to be excluded.

"Well thank you, but you should be giving most of the credit to Jack." This surprised Sarah. Jack didn't seem to take a liking towards Sarah.

"He even missed going hunting to stay with you." Sarah nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll give my regards to Jack." She assured. Simon and Piggy came back with a coconut. Ralph used a knife to split it open. He gave her the coconut to drink from. She took a sip of the coconut water and handed it back to Ralph.

She left her hut to go find Jack to thank him. He was sitting on a log by the fire sharpening his spear. She walked over to him. He looked up, and then back at his spear. She could tell he was happy to see her, even though he did not show it. She sat down next to him on the log. She stared at him, but he did not return the gaze.

"`Thank you." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For, being there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You missed going hunting for me." She responded.

"okay first of all, I'd do that for any of the people in this camp, don't think you're special…" She was slightly offended by this comment, and slightly embarrassed.

"And second of all, they didn't even tell me that they were hunting. Other wise " Jack got up from the log and started walking towards the ocean. Sarah was hurt and it showed in her eyes. She sped off quickly. As she was walking she saw Ralph looking at her. He had observed the entire thing. She stopped and looked at him, then continued walking.

She sat down in her hut and stared at the ocean. She was still upset at Jack for being so rude, but she was more interested with the question of why she had passed out in the first place. She wasn't sick, nor was she overheated. She just figured it to be dehydration. She was feeling better and her arm felt fine. She decided to leave her hut and go talk to Ralph.

"Are you going to make shelters" She asked " Because I can help!"

"No Sarah, we don't want you to pass out again." He argued.

"Well, I'm fine now!" Ralph didn't show any signs of hindering towards his opinion.

"Why don't you just lie down and rest." She reluctantly obeyed. As she was walking, she mumbled, "I am so sick of resting." Ralph didn't hear her, but he knew that she wasn't pleased with the arrangements.

Sarah, who was sitting in her shelter, buried her face in the sand beneath her.

"Why?" She thought to herself. "Why do I have to be stranded on an island with a bunch of boys?" She didn't like being useless towards the group, and she didn't like being the only girl. She decided to rest and get some peace of mind. She thought of what it would be like if she was rescued tomorrow as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Hunters and The Hunted

Chapter 3 :

the Hunters and the Hunted

Sarah woke up the next morning, still feeling groggy. Her throat was sore and her nose was runny. Her stomach was aching, most likely because of the lack of food. She decided to venture out and find some meat to cure her stomach ache. When she left her shelter, she found that all of the boys were huddled around the non-burning fire; sleeping. There were still some embers in the pile of ash that she might be able to use to start the fire back up again. She decided there probably weren't enough embers, and that it a waste of time. She was about to leave the camp area to find food, when someone stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Jack.

"I'm going to find food." She responded.

"You're going hunting?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Yeah…" Sarah felt a little embarrassed now. Going hunting alone was not a good idea if you could avoid it.

"I'm not letting you go hunting alone." He commanded.

"Alright." She replied. She began heading out of the camp site again. This time, before she was out of Jack's sight, she turned her head and looked at him.

"Well?" She said. "Are you coming?" Jack looked around at his sleeping hunters, and back at her. He stayed still, as to show her he was not. She stared at him until there were signs of giving in, and after about twenty seconds, there were.

"Oh alright fine!" He said reluctantly. "But the only reason I'm going with you is because my hunters are asleep and I'd rather not wake them." Sarah believed him, but decided not to take it personally. She gave him a sly smile, and began walking.

They walked through the creepers. Sarah's dress was constantly getting stuck, which made Jack mad.

"Listen, If we do see a pig, don't do anything! Let me take care of it!" Jack commanded.

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Sarah replied. "Sorry Jack but you can't expect me to do nothing, the whole purpose of going hunting, is to do some hunting." Jack knew that there was no use in trying to argue with Sarah, she was too stubborn. So Jack left it alone. As they were walking, Jack noticed a weird sound.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear w-"

"Sh!" Jack put his finger over her mouth to make her stop talking. Sarah was not pleased with that arrangement. She was about to yell at him for doing it, but then she heard it too.

"It's a boar!" She whispered.

"Follow the sound." Said Jack. They quietly walked towards the sound. Finally the boar was in sight.

"You try and trap the boar and scare it towards me. Once it gets close enough to me, I'll stab it. Got it?" Jack made sure that he wasn't loud enough for the boar to hear him and get spooked off.

"Got it." Sarah and Jack got into position. The plan was working fine. Sarah had scared the boar and it had ran towards Jack. It stopped as soon as it was close enough to Jack that he could stab it. He was about to stab the boar, but he couldn't seem to kill it. He let it go.

Sarah was confused as to why he did so, but as soon as he did, the pig took off. There was no way he could reach him now. Sarah wasn't willing to let that much food slip away. She got out her knife, and decided to take a long shot by throwing the it at the pig. It hit the boar right in the leg. They both moved towards it to see it's condition. Once Jack saw the knife in the boar's leg, he seemed to be impressed with her.

"Nice shot." He said while smiling slyly at her. This made Sarah smile. For some reason, whenever he smiled at her, it made her smile too.

The whole way back to the camp, they were silent. It was only after they had brought the pig to the camp, that they spoke. When they arrived, everyone was swimming, so no one noticed them. The only one who noticed them, was Roger.

"You guys went hunting?" Asked Roger.

"Yeah." Answered Jack.

"Why did you not wake us up? We're the hunters, not her." This comment aggravated Sarah. She was a good hunter, but she knew that they didn't think so.

"Well, we caught the boar didn't we? Isn't that what matters?" Sarah asked.

"How did you catch it?" Roger asked suspiciously. As soon as he asked that question, Jack's face turned blood red. He didn't want anyone to know that he had chickened out, and that Sarah was the one who actually caught the boar. Sarah could read the expression on Jack's face. She knew that if she had told Roger that Jack chickened out, the others would make a joke out of him.

"Jack threw a knife at him." She replied. "He came towards me, but I choked. I couldn't stab him. He started running. He was about to escape, when all of a sudden, Jack just threw the knife right at 'em. He hit him right in the head." None of this was true, of course. When Jack had heard her, he was shocked. He didn't think that Sarah would give up her great achievement for the sake of his reputation. She didn't seem like someone who would do that.

"Impressive, huh?" She gloated. Roger was impressed, but he wasn't going to show them that he was.

"He wouldn't need to have done that if he had went with the _REAL_ hunters instead of a cowardly little girl." Sarah's fist clenched with anger. Her face scrunched into a tight grimace. She was just about to argue that she was not a coward, either that or punch him in the nose, but Jack stopped her from doing so. He put her hand on her shoulder to seize her from doing anything too violent.

"It's not like that." He argued. "She helped me, she just didn't want to kill the boar, that's all."

"Yeah well our people would have done a much better job of killing the thing. So next time you go hunting, bring the ACTUAL hunters." Sarah had to count to ten to keep from exploding with anger.

Once Roger had walked away, Sarah stormed off angrily.

"Hey." He exclaimed. "I'm sorry about Roger." Sarah did not reply right away. Instead, she just stared at him.

"He just doesn't like to miss all of the action is all."

"Look." She explained. "I have no problem with giving credit where credit is due, but you can't expect me to always give credit where it isn't due just to protect your reputation." Sarah stormed off again, this time successfully. Jack was too embarrassed to say anything else.

Sarah was sitting in her shelter. She could tell that they were eating without her. She didn't want to get any food, even though she was starving. While she was sitting she heard foot steps. They were very faint considering that whoever it was, was walking on sand. She couldn't make out who the mysterious person was, until he came into her shelter. It was Jack. He didn't speak, he just sat down next to her. She didn't react. After a while of sitting in silence, Sarah had had enough.

"Is there something you need?" She asked.

"No I don't need anything." This confused Sarah.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Because there is something you need." Sarah didn't understand, what did she need that Jack could supply? Jack reached into a bag and pulled out some food.

"I figured, you were the one who actually did the real hunting, so you should be the one to eat it."

He held out his hand for her to take it. She didn't grab the food, only stared at it.

"Well, are you going to just stare at it, or take it?" Sarah took the food out of his hand cautiously. She didn't eat the food, instead she just put it on the smooth part of some bark that had fallen off the wood from the shelter. She smiled at him graciously.

"Thanks." She said. Jack didn't say anything else, he just smiled and left the shelter. Maybe Jack wasn't as bad as she thought he was…


End file.
